Buttercup's Revenge- Version 2
by Kiki4Japan
Summary: A more advanced plot and more insanity within Buttercup is revealed here. Please review!


An advanced version of my previous FanFiction. Oh, and the characters are in Fusion Fall form. I customized the RRB's looks myself. Enjoy! c:

As Buttercup was being beaten up, she began to cough. Bubbles realized that something was wrong.

BUTTERCUP WAS COUGHING UP BLOOD!

When the victims realized what was happening, they stopped, and saw Buttercup throw up her own blood. For 5 minutes, she stopped, her body fell to the ground. And she was in a coma afterwards.

_At Townsville hospital_...

_"_Buttercup? Are you awake?" Buttercup barely heard Bubbles' voice when she struggled to open her eyes.

She saw her family there, giving concerned looks on their faces. She was able to move. She grew furious, and had grabbed Blossom by her dress. She slapped her left cheek, making a loud and unusual sound with her slap in the process. Blossom had her cheek glowing an unatural red.

Buttercup stared at her angrily. Bubbles asked "Are you..." But she was interrupted by her sister, who was in the hospital bed.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME, ABOUT TO GET KILLED!?" Buttercup screamed at Blossom. The black haired girl had no broken teeth, instead a badly injured brain. She was ticked when she saw the room, full of nothing but her 'family'.

Professor Utonium said "B-Buttercup, I can explain-"

"-EXPLAIN WHAT!?" Buttercup interrupted the frightened scientist. Buttercup was crying pure tears by twitched her eye, and flew back to the PPG's home, making noises of her heavy breathing before she flew away.

_Two weeks later..._

Buttercup had not spoken to anybody, and was alone in her room. "Those jerks! I almost got killed- JUST SO I CAN BECOME RICH!" She thought. "But I'll show 'em," she said. She flew to where the remains of the RRB's scraps were, and created them once more.

Butch realized that Buttercup had created them again. He gave a confused look as he and his brothers saw her.

Her insanity, that is.

She had an unnatural grin on her face, with wide eyes. Butch stared blankly at her. Boomer became easily scared, while Brick asked "WHAT happened to YOU?"

Buttercup said "Well, I was being beat up because I was knocking out everyone's teeth. Then, my 'Sisters' HAD LEFT ME IN A COMA!" She was scraping the paint from a nearby wall.

Boomer said "D-Don't hurt us!" while chattering his teeth. Buttercup said "Well, I want you to HELP me with one thing..."

She whispered something into each of their ears. The Boys sorta screamed in fear. "B-B-But we can't do THAT!" Boomer debated. Buttercup gave him a lookother read "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Brick said "Well... If we CAN do so..."

Butch screamed "I WANNA SEE THEM CRYING!" He started to shake, and began to become hyper. Buttercup have him a smooch. She made it so that only SHE can kiss the Boys. Butch was supervised that the girl had kissed him, yet he never exploded.

Butch saw Buttercup's pure insanity in her eyes. He began to smile unnaturally.

Boomer and Brick said "Let's just get this over with..." while sighing.

_The next day..._

Buttercup stood silent in the Girls' bedroom. Bubbles was worried. She decided to ask if her sister was alright. She took a few steps to get close.

"Buttercup... Are you alright?" Bubbles knew little of what was to come.

_**POW**_! Bubbles was knocked out when one of the Boys hit her head with a frying pan.

"Good Boomer... Now, let's go..." Boomer kinda felt bad for Bubbles...

When Blossom woke up from her state, she saw herself tied up. She found the Professor and Bubbles tied up, too. She saw the Boys- only Butch having the most unnatural smile she had EVER seen. She said "W-what's going on?!" while growing fear.

A mysterious figure entered the room. It was...

"_BUTTERCUP _!?" Bubbles screamed when she woke up. Professor Utonium said "What are you DOING!?"

"Getting my Revenge."

Butch starting to giggle when he saw Buttercup's dark, cold smile. Her hair was a mess, and she wore a white lab coat with Black boots and Blue surguent gloves. Boomer shook in fear as he held onto Brick's hand, Brick regretting his desicion immediantly.

She grabbed a scalpel, and went to Bubbles first. Buttercup cut her ankle's skin off. She heard Bubbles scream in pain. Butch twitched his eye in delight. Buttercup then was handed a pair of sewing scissors by Boomer, who looked away. She opened and closed it, making Blossom breath heavily in fear. Buttercup suddenly stabbed Bubbles in her foot. Blood covered her cheek, and Bubbles cried in pure pain.

Blossom couldn't believe that her sister went insane. Blossom didn't want THIS! Professor Utonium was next; Bubbles with a broken leg and broken collarbone.

Buttercup was handed a saw by Butch, who had an evil smirk. Buttercup then damaged Utonium"s right elbow. He screamed as he felt his bone being cut. Boomer cried, and Buttercup loved it.

"Yes... I want _MORE_... **GIVE ME MORE**!" Her insanity had tooken the normal Buttercup away, and she was now... a **monster**...

She had a _very_ unatural smile glued to her face, with very wide eyes to match with it. Brick realized that Butch wanted to see the blood himself.

"Buttercup, can I taste some blood?!" Butch looked more demented than before. Buttercup handed him the bloody scissors. He licked the blood clean off, using his tounge to lick the remaining blood on his lips. He gave the weapon back.

Bubbles' hand was gently held by Boomer, Brick looking away.

Blossom saw Brick checking to see if Utonium was still alive. Buttercup gave her the most disturbing smile she ever **_THOUGHT_ **had ever exsisted. The two victims were sent to the hospital immediantly by Brick, Boomer crying in fear. Butch drank the blood left from the scapel and saw. He thought it was pure delight. Buttercup wondered where she should cut Blossom. Blossom's eye grew wide, her heart beating faster by the second.

Buttercup then went for the worst place to cut.

Blossom screamed as her cheeks were cut by her sister and Butch. They both laughed dementedly. Once Blossom was sent to the hospital, Buttercup sighed.

She whispered to herself "If only I knew which of the ones who attacked me would be my next targets..."


End file.
